Saying Goodbye is Hard to Do
by Cats with Bracess
Summary: Lucy didn't want to leave an impression on a person. She was only going to be at this school for a few months anyways. She didn't mean to meet Natsu. She didn't mean to fall in love with him either. It just happened so quickly. She just wanted to do her bucket list in Tokyo before she left. Falling in love wasn't one of them.


Why do I only write sad things about Lucy?

~:~:~

Lucy didn't want to leave an impression on a person. She was only going to be at this school for a few months anyways.

She didn't mean to meet Natsu. She didn't mean to fall in love with him either. It just happened so quickly.

She just wanted to do her bucket list in Tokyo before she left. Falling in love wasn't one of them.

~:~:~

There were only a few things Lucy wanted to do before she left. One of them was move to Tokyo. She was from a small village in Japan, her mother had died when she was young and her father was an okay man. He had his own troubles. Like, not being able to find a job. But he did, eventually.

When he saved up enough money, he let Lucy do all her dreams.

She went skydiving. She went scuba diving in that very famous reef, which she cannot recall the country or name of (she done it many years back). She went out to a club and drank until she was sick when she wasn't legal yet. She's gone to every music festival and concert in a 3 hour drive radius. She was living the life. But she was so, _so_ scared.

Her father moved them to Tokyo five months before. She made great new friends before school had started up again. They were great. They did whatever she wanted, even though they didn't _know_. They were always happy to make her happy; they knew she was moving away in a few months, even though she just moved there.

She just couldn't bear to tell them. She wanted to, she really, really did but then again, she didn't. She didn't want them to worry, pull back from doing fun things with her. They would just baby her too much. She wanted to live life to the fullest before she left.

She took huge risks. Tattoos, smoking (cigarettes and weed), drank too much, did drugs, but no one cared. They just saw her as another teenager, rebelling against her father, the school, the system. No one asked questions. You just weren't supposed to. It was an unspoken rule. _If it's not you, it doesn't concern you._

She was a party right now. Lucy, with her pretty blond hair, her pretty caramel eyes, her perfectly shaped body (not too big, not too small), and her pretty, _pretty _skills.

Everyone knew. She slept around. She didn't care. The first guy she was with was her best friend back in the small village. He had asked, "Are you sure you want to go through with this?"

She had nodded and said back, "Please. Before I leave. I want to. I want to know what it's like to be a normal teenager." She had only been 12 then.

She's 17 now; she would leave before her 18th birthday. She wouldn't be able to spend it with her very nice and good friends. She wanted to, oh so bad, but she couldn't.

Lucy was having fun at the party, so at least she thinks she was. She knows she was with a guy, but she can't remember his name. He had nice brown hair and pretty blue eyes. They shone brightly when she draped herself all over him.

"Do you want to go in a back room?" She asked. Her words were slurring and messy. She was drunk and high.

"Do _you _want to?" No one ever asked her that. She thought for a second.

"I-I don't know," her head was bowed slightly as she sobered up just a little bit. "No one's ever asked me. They always say yes. I mean, I'm _Lucy Heartfilia_. Everyone wants me."

"Yes, but you want everyone?" And he walked away leaving Lucy standing there frozen.

~:~:~

School's starting up today. She didn't want to go. She felt like today was a bad day, but she had to go.

She got out of bed and put on her school's uniform (it was beige and yellow colored). She didn't eat breakfast; today was going to be a bad day.

Not in the way she's thinking, no. She knows something big was going to happen, something she didn't want to happen.

.

She walked to school by herself, seeing as none of her friends lived by her. They lived in the bad side of town. Those were her friends, the ones she partied with, did drugs with, drank with, and sometimes fucked.

She didn't have friends that go to her school. Those kinds of friends are the ones you get attached to too easily and it'd be too hard to say goodbye.

She didn't want to say goodbye to anyone, her father was too hard enough.

Lucy walked up to the school building, it was horrifying. She hasn't been to a school in a long time. Her father home schooled her while they traveled around the world.

This? Lucy wasn't ready for this.

"Hi!" A voiced scared her from behind. She whipped around to face two girls, one with fire red hair and another with dark ocean blue. They were too pretty. "I'm Levi," the blue one said. "This is Erza," she pointed to the red, scarily friendly looking girl. "Are you new? What's your name?"

She didn't want to answer. She wanted to run back to her father and _die_. She never wanted to die. She couldn't _not_ answer these girls. That'd be rude. But she didn't want to befriend them either.

"Lucy," was all she said.

"Oh, that's a pretty name," Levi complimented. "And you're so pretty. And you have big boobs. I mean, look at mine! You can barely see them!" She joked. She and Erza laughed, but Lucy didn't

"Thank you."

"Do you need help being shown around?" Erza asked. Her voice had a bit of a demanding tone to it. She wanted to say no, but this girl looks like she gets her way.

"Sure."

"Okay… well, did you get your schedule yet?" Erza had one perfectly shaped eyebrow raised.

"No. I didn't go _inside_ the school yet," Lucy scoffed. I mean, she was standing outside on the first day; does it look like she went inside?

Erza gave her a heated glare, "Well, then you better get inside and get your schedule then, blondie."

"Yeah, whatever," and Lucy turned around and walked into the school. She already knew she wasn't going to get along too well with Erza. Levi might be an _okay_ friend.

.

Lucy got her schedule and got her first class just _fine_. She didn't need anyone's help and she doesn't want it.

Lucky, she had Levi in her class. At least she knew someone.

Unluckily, Erza was there too. Also, the only empty seat was next to her and behind Levi, but at least she was in the back.

"Are you the new student?" The teacher asked. And, duh, she was.

"Yeah."

"What's your name? Would you like to introduce yourself to the class?"

"Lucy and not really."

"Oh? Why not, Lucy?"

"'M leaving soon."

"And where are you going?"

"Away from here." That shut the teacher up.

"O-oh, okay, well, there's seat in the back. You can sit there." The teacher pointed to the only open seat.

"Yeah, thanks," she walked to the back of the class with her bag strapped her back (it was a knapsack. It was a white based color and she had her party friend write whatever the fuck they wanted to).

"So class…" Lucy took out her phone and the class droned on with the constant glare from Erza.

~:~:~

The day dragged on. She didn't care. She wasn't going anywhere in life. She knew that.

She was in her last class of the day. It was just a free period. The teacher tried (as did every other teacher) to get her to introduce herself. She just took a seat in the back and turned on her music so loud she couldn't hear anyone else.

Then, a boy with pink hair (that's fucking weird) sat in front of her. They studied each other. Eyes flicking over every visible body part.

He was good looking, to say the least. He had oddly strange pink hair and black eyes. Lucy thought that was weird, who has black eyes? But it suited him; his eyes were almost lizard like, slightly slanted but beautifully slanted. He had a gorgeous, wide grin that he seemed to never fade at all. He had a checkered white scarf and a black (lined with gold) vest that showed this beautifully sculpted body. He had very nice arms as well. He was hot, to say the most.

Lucy took off her headphones, "Hi."

"Hey," the boy said back. "I'm Natsu. What's your name?"

"Lucy," she said. That seems like the only thing she says most of the time.

"Well, Lucy, why don't you tell me about yourself," Natsu's voice was light and fun.

"I'd rather not," her voice was anything but light and fun. She didn't want to be light and fun in school. That was for parties.

"Why? You have something to hide?" His voice was joking with just a tiny bit of seriousness.

"Yeah," she didn't want to talk anymore.

"And what's that?"

"Stop talking to me," and she put on her headphones and blocked out the world for the rest of the day.

~:~:~

Woohoo, here's my story. It's probably a bad idea to have two stories out at once but, yolo.

I have no idea where this came from but I like it.

Please notify me if I have any mistakes.

Please review, it means the world.

Thank yooou.


End file.
